The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized in, such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs), digital cameras, laptop screens or notebook screens.
Most of the liquid crystal displays on the present market are back light type liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a back light module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is to locate liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates, and a plurality of vertical and horizontal tiny electrical wires are between the two glass substrates. The light of back light module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to control whether the liquid crystal molecules to be changed directions.
The OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display, which is also named as the Organic light emitting display, is a new flat panel display device. Because it possesses advantages of simple manufacture process, low cost, low power consumption, high light emitting brightness, wide operating temperature range, thin volume, fast response speed, and being easy to achieve the color display and the large screen display, and being easy to achieve the match with the integrated circuit driver, and being easy to achieve the flexible display. Therefore, it has the broad application prospects.
The OLED can be categorized into two major types according to the driving ways, which are the Passive Matrix OLED (PMOLED) and the Active Matrix OLED (AMOLED), i.e. two types of the direct addressing and the Thin Film Transistor matrix addressing. The AMOLED comprises pixels arranged in array and belongs to active display type, which has high lighting efficiency and is generally utilized for the large scale display devices of high resolution.
The pixel arrangement structures of the liquid crystal display panel and the OLED display panel according to prior art generally comprise a plurality of repetitive pixel units. Each pixel unit comprises a red sub pixel, a green sub pixel and a blue sub pixel which are arranged in order. However, with the development of panel optimization display algorithm, the requirements for the panel pixels (Pixel) are getting higher and higher. There is a big difference for the perception of the colors or the effect of the virtual resolution in the different arrangements.